


Physical Therapy

by ximeria



Category: Smallville
Genre: Accidents, CLFF, Clark Lex Fuck Fest, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-11
Updated: 2002-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to the CLFF challenge: Lex is severely hurt in an accident. He only trusts Clark to help him out (kira-nerys)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> To Caro and Amy for the quick, but thorough beta. To Carla for cheering me up by sharing the news of Michael Shanks signing up for Season 7 of Stargate *g* - To Hergerbabe for cheering during the writing process.

A Friday night in May, and Clark's world came to an abrupt stop -- the glass of milk in his hand slipped and connected with the floor boards of the living room. He couldn't tear his eyes from the TV screen and even though he was aware of his mother rushing from her seat on the couch, he was unable to hear her words. But he could guess...

"Honey, please... please sit."

The TV droned on and as his father eased him into the seat, the reporter came back on and announced that "Lex Luthor, had indeed been shot and was right now in surgery, condition still critical."

  


* * *

Ten Days Later

"Clark!" His mother watched him with a look of horror.

Clark blushed -- embarrassed but still angry.

"Don't talk to your father in that tone."

Jonathan watched him with equal anger burning in his eyes.

"Then don't talk like that about Lex." Clark pushed his temper down a little, or rather, tried to. "Especially when he isn't around to defend himself."

"Clark, honey..."

"No, just... please let me call the mansion and check when he'll be back," Clark pleaded.

Jonathan's reaction seemed even more heated. "You will do no such thing, Clark!" He shot his son a triumphant look. "If you're concerned about him, you should leave him alone so he can get better..."

Clark blinked in disbelief, then he turned around and said over his shoulder: " That's not what you've taught me about friendship, dad." With that, he ran from the house and didn't stop until the mansion was in sight. X-ray vision kicked in as he searched the house. Movement caught his eye and he pulled his vision back a little, then blushed. Oh. The bedroom. So he'd been right -- Lex was back and fast asleep it seemed. Clark sat down on a nearby rock and spent the following two hours watching his friend sleep.

  


* * *

_Mid-June_

Chores done, Clark disappeared again. He was still feeling down about Lex not returning his calls, and his parents not allowing him to visit the mansion. That of course didn't keep Clark from taking the by now familiar seat on the rock. For a week now, he'd kept an eye on Lex like this and somewhere he knew this wasn't right. Violation of privacy... stalking. But he'd tried to stay away -- and had managed to keep that up for an entire day. A day where he'd gotten on his parents' nerves constantly. This day he'd kept watch for an hour, and he'd be doing it again came night. He'd watched with concern as Lex continuously had gestured wildly and yelled at everyone who came near him. And Clark wanted so much to just walk in there, talk to him -- help him...

Help him get better... reassuring touches, light... but something Lex always did to him, even though Clark wasn't aware of ever having seen Lex allowing anyone to touch him, apart from Clark, who was allowed surprisingly close to the man, crowding his personal space more often than not when they were together. Then, of course, there was Lionel, whose touches made Lex cringe visibly and... Victoria... Something dark surged through his heart at that last thought.

  


* * *

The next day he couldn't cope with it anymore and went to the mansion. Through the gate and in through the kitchen -- strangely empty, no one around. Through the hall ways, devoid of sound and daylight, fully giving the place the look of a haunted house. Up the stairs and finally, Clark entered the bedroom, forcing himself inside before he could change his mind.

He hovered right inside the door -- his earlier resolve diminishing -- and he almost bolted when one of the staff, a young girl, walked briskly past him, obviously upset. Perhaps this wasn't the best time...

"Clark!"

Clark jumped to attention, giving his friend a shadow of a smile.

"Why the long face, my friend?" Lex squirmed under the covers, frowning. "Excuse me for not coming over there to say hello, but..." He gestured at his legs, the contours visible under the thin sheets.

Clark licked his lips, trying hard to ignore the little voice in his head that had been telling him for the past few weeks just how important Lex was to him. How he'd felt when he'd thought he'd lost him. Right now it was doing its best to make him understand that it went a little beyond your average ordinary friendship. He silenced it -- or tried to ignore it at least. "Are you...?"

"I'll be fine, Clark -- just a momentary setback." Lex motioned him a closer to the bed.

"I..." Clark went to stand next to the bed, forcing himself to look at the man in a different way. Through the lens of awareness. God, he still wanted to sit down and put his arms around Lex -- even though he was fairly sure it wasn't quite that normal -- even for friends.

Lex smiled up at him and patted the bed. "Sit."

"But..."

"You're giving me a stiff neck here."

"Oh, ok." Clark slid down, very conscious about the close proximity to the man he somehow suspected he harboured more than just friendly feelings towards.

"So, came to check up on me, huh?" Lex's smile was still a little shadowed, but nevertheless reached his eyes. "I kinda expected you a little earlier." The look on his face told Clark that Lex hadn't really meant to say that out loud.

"I kinda called a few times, but no one would let me talk to you." Clark felt relief flow through him. It seemed that Lex hadn't known...

Lex frowned. "I know I said I didn't want to be distrubed, I just..." Lex looked a little guilty. "I thought my staff knew me well enough to put you through..."

Clark smiled a little shakily. "I... um, it's ok -- I mean, I'm here... now... and, um, I've been thinking..." 'about you, me, us...' Clark really wanted to explain but he just couldn't find the voice for it. Somehow it seemed Lex sensed something big was going through Clark's mind, because he seemed to be almost holding his breath, waiting for Clark to go on, willing him to go on. Unconsciously they were both leaning forward, eyes locked and oblivious to their surroundings -- and as Clark thought he could see something flicker to life in the grey-blue eyes, the door burst open.

"Lex!"

Both men turned their head like whiplashes -- the spell broken.

Lionel practically glided across the floor and stopped at the foot of the bed. "I should have guessed." He shot Clark a penetrating and calculating glare.

Clark's attention turned back to Lex, who was watching his father with open hostility. Their eyes met and all Lex's defenses, his calm facade were back up.

"Oh, Clark," he said, voice cool and controlled. "Would you mind getting my laptop from the office?"

"No... of course not." All too aware that it was merely an excuse to get Clark away from Lionel's prying eyes, he got to his feet and left the room with a curt nod to Lionel.

Heart hammering, he went to the office. If Lionel hadn't interrupted them... Crap, now Lex was bound to be in a bad mood once Lionel left. Making sure he had everything he needed, Clark went back toward the bedroom. He never meant to eavesdrop, but he couldn't bring himself to enter the room when he heard Lionel's slightly raised voice.

"Well, figures you'd have your pretty boy toy within reach."

"He's a friend, father -- not a toy." Lex sounded tired and more than a little annoyed.

"Lex, Lex, Lex." The headshake was almost audible. "Luthors don't have friends."

"I'd hate to disappoint you, but I'm not your average ordinary Luthor -- and I happen to have a friend -- a very good friend."

"Oh, I see, that's what they call it now a days, is it?" And before Lex could answer, his father continued. "So tell me, what's the boy like in bed?" He may as well have been asking about the weather.

Except, Clark almost dropped the things he was holding -- and only super speed saved the laptop from becoming a casualty to his shock.

"I wouldn't know, father."

"Oh Lex, you definitely disappoint me. You normally abuse anyone who comes near you. -- Don't tell me you'd let a pretty thing like that slip away -- just because of his gender?"

"Well, father, I'm *really* sorry about disappointing you, but a real friendship is worth a lot more than a fast fuck -- Not that you'll ever understand that."

"Why Lex, so defensive..."

Clark held his breath. Be-bed? Friendship... Did that mean what he thought it did. If so...

The silence in the room had become almost tangible and finally Lex answered. "Well... father. When I've got something good, I'll protect it." The threat underneath wasn't difficult to hear.

Clark finally decided he should just go in there and get it over with. Lionel paid no open attention to him, and Lex gave him a strained apologetic smile. Clark ignored Lionel and helped Lex set up the laptop. He leaned over and said: "I've got a few deliveries to make..."

"Come by later?" Lex's voice was neutral, but his eyes were practically pleading.

"Yeah." Clark smiled at him. "Want me to bring anything?"

"Well, if you have the time tonight, we can watch a movie or something. So some chips and soda?" Lex was almost pouting. "Since no one here wants to bring me any junk food..."

Clark swallowed his laugh. "I will," he answered and went for the door, still ignoring Lionel. "See ya," he called over his shoulder.

  


* * *

Clark stayed at the door for a moment, watching as Lex worked with the laptop -- he didn't seem to have moved since Clark had left in the afternoon. He finally knocked on the open door.

Lex looked up, then frowned down at his watch. "I must've lost track of time." He tapped a few more keys, then shut the laptop down, letting it slide down to the floor. He looked back up at Clark. "This at least promises a good end to a lousy day -- I'm not good company and my father went back to Metropolis."

Clark grinned, holding up a few bags. "Sounds good, and I come bearing gifts." He went over to the bed, hesitating for a second then putting it all down in the middle of it.

Lex grabbed one of the bags, sticking his nose into it, sniffing, appreciatively. "Chinese, Clark?"

"Well, yeah -- we normally have pizza, so I thought..."

"You're a lifesaver." Lex's eyes seemed to be sparkling as he pulled out cans of soda, fortune cookies... Lex held up the latter. "Clark?"

"They came with the food."

"It's oddly inappropriate considering the situation."

"Huh?"

The smile Lex gave him was positively evil. "Just wait and see."

Clark shook his head. Really, someone should write a book on how to interpret Lex Luthor -- he for one could really use it. Then it struck Clark that the mansion seemed awfully quiet, and that he hadn't seen anyone around. "Lex, seriously, you didn't fire your entire staff, did you?" he joked.

Lex looked out the window, slight guilt flickering across his face. "I might have..." He rubbed his face -- "Kinda stupid, huh?"

"Yeah, Lex -- you can't stay here all alone."

"I know -- I... it's really unsettling having to ask for help when it comes to the smallest things." He gestured at his legs. "I will be able to walk again -- soon too -- only right now, I need to rest them. Not put too much of a strain on them." He frowned. "My physical therapist said that... though considering how fast I heal, I do hope I can manage sooner than he thinks."

Clark shook his head. "You're not the easiest patient, are you?"

"I prefer to be in control of things."

Clark smiled at that. "I would've never guessed."

Lex's eyebrows went up, but a grin was all Clark got. Then Lex nodded. "I guess I'll have to make a few phone calls -- this won't be any easier without a staff."

Clark smiled back. "So I... I mean," Clark hesitated, "how bad is it really?"

"The shot didn't really take out anything important, but I went down the stairs when I was hit, so in the fall, I strained a few muscles and had some bone fractures in the right leg -- the fractures have pretty much healed already."

"Oh."

Lex looked back up at him. "Well, we *could* watch movies in here, I'd prefer the den, but moving from here won't be easy. So I guess we're staying here."

"If you wanna go to the den instead... I could.." Clark leaned forward. "If you trust me, I mean..."

"Clark..." Lex seemed to understand. "I'm not very good at letting other people take care of me, I don't like being carried, but..." He kept his eyes locked with Clark's. Then he shook his head. "It's not that I don't trust you Clark, I just wouldn't be comfortable..."

Clark nodded quickly. It was okay, he could understand that. Besides, he knew physical contact wasn't very high on Lex's list of things he liked.

"Why don't you look in the cabinet over there -- there should be a few movies -- and if it's not enough -- you can always go through the ones in the den."

Clark agreed and went to find something to watch. It didn't matter to him what they'd be watching, it wasn't like he'd be able to find the concentration for it anyway. The only reason he'd agreed to this was to be close to Lex. He was still intrigued by what had happened earlier, and what *might* have happened, had Lionel not interrupted them. He realized with both a little fright and a little thrill that the only place he could watch the screen was from Lex's bed.

They'd been watching the movie for roughly a quarter of an hour, in which Clark had been constantly studying the other man. In a way, it was great; Lex had been so engrossed in the movie, that Clark was able to watch the man without detection.

"I need to lay down," Lex frowned. "I've been sitting like this for most of the day." He began moving, but the strained muscles wouldn't quite follow his demands.

Clark reached out, stopping dead with his hand hovering over Lex's shoulder.

Lex looked like he was about to say something, then nodded slowly.

Clark helped him lay down on his belly, facing the TV. "Are you sure you're comfortable like this?"

"It's better than sitting -- though my back's still killing me." He stretched out a little. "And so is my neck."

Before Clark could stop himself, he'd reached out again, hand on Lex's neck, gently rubbing the knotted muscles. The moan it elicited went straight to Clark's groin. He quickly lifted his hand again.

A mournful sigh escaped Lex. "Please?"

Clark clenched his fist, then gradually stretched his arms -- tentatively placing his hand, palm flat, on the nape of Lex's neck. 'Come on, you can do this, there's absolutely no reason to freak...' Closing his eyes, he began working the knotted muscles, trying to ignore the contented sighs coming from Lex.

What was he afraid of anyway? Losing Lex's friendship -- but then again -- it hadn't only been Clark this afternoon. He's seen *something* in Lex's eyes -- like a connection. Did it mean that if Lionel hadn't interrupted them, Lex might have kissed him -- or *he* might have kissed Lex?

Lost in thought he leaned forward, using both his hands to knead the tight muscles, slowly working his way down to the small of Lex's back. What if he'd been mistaken? What if Lex kicked him out the second he noticed exactly what was going through Clark's mind? Not that Lex was a mind reader, but Clark was well aware of that if Lex turned his attention back to him -- his *full* attention, he wouldn't be able to hide it. Still pretty lost to the world, Clark worked his way back up, his kneading motions becoming soft strokes and caresses.

"Clark?" The question was barely audible.

With horror, Clark realized what he was doing, fingers having slipped beneath Lex's collar.

"Lex... I..." Clark slipped off the bed as quickly as possible. "I'm sorry, I better... I didn't mean to..." He drew a deep breath. "I... I better go now."

Halfway to the door, Lex's urgent "Stop!" made him hesitate, turn around for a moment. He watched as Lex struggled to pull himself up. Again his instincts drowned out the need to leave. He was next to Lex in a heart beat, hands slipping under the other man's arms, steadying, aiding. He helped Lex back into a sitting position, sinking to sit on the edge of the bed himself. Clark didn't dare meet Lex's eyes, afraid of what he might see in them. Squeezing his own shut, he swallowed hard.

"Stay?" Strong fingers combed through his hair, gliding down his face, lifting his chin. "Please?"

Clark finally opened his eyes. And the look he found on Lex's face wasn't even on the top 5 of possible ones he'd expected. It was, however, very high on the list of looks he'd wanted to see there, but hadn't dared hope for.

A softness around the eyes, and a light, sincere smile was what he was treated to. Lex rubbed his thumb across Clark's lower lip and Clark noticed that Lex's fingers were a little cool. Keeping his eyes locked with Lex's, his tongue flicked out, tip brushing over the dry, cool skin. Lex's eyes widened a little, but he kept his finger where it was.

Clark let out a breath he hadn't been aware of holding back, as he inched toward Lex, leaning into the subtle touch. Never losing eye contact -- as if they both were afraid it would disappear if they as much as blinked.

Not entirely sure if they stayed like that for only a heartbeat, or if it was an eternity, Clark felt wisps of hot breath against his lips, Lex's finger still providing the final barrier.

"Lex..." Clark wasn't even sure if he'd said it out loud, of if it had been another whispered breath. No matter what, it hadn't been a question, just... seeking affirmation, confirmation -- not seeking a simple yes... more...

And somehow it seemed Lex understood, or maybe felt the same way, because his finger slipped, ever so slowly, from Clark's lips, drawing a caressing touch over Clark's chin, along his jaw, hand sliding around his neck. Clark could feel the fingers sliding through his hair, to rest on the nape of his neck, flexing lightly, not pushing, not pulling, just... resting.

For a moment, the distance between them seemed as vast as any ocean, only to vanish the next. And Clark wasn't sure what he'd expected, but the tingling feel rushing through his body, making the small hairs on his neck stand on end, was beyond anything he could have ever imagined, dreamed of. And so much better.

Though even that couldn't quite prepare him for the kiss, the flicker of wet tongue against Clark's lips. Instinctively parting them, Clark was surprised the feel a moan working its way up his body, trying to escape his throat. "Lex..." His words were swallowed as Lex took his mouth again.

Everything around them seemed to narrow down to just the two of them, Clark's senses concentrating on the intensity of the deep kiss, Lex's tongue stroking against his own, coaxing him into a duel-like, breathtaking experience. The world slowly tilted, as Lex pulled Clark down on top of him, hands stroking his sides soothingly.

Clark pushed up on his hands and knees, reluctantly hovering over Lex. "Lex... your injuries..."

Shaky hands pulled at Clark's shirt. Lex looked up at him, biting his bottom lip. "Please, Clark... nothing elaborate just..."

Clark took a deep breath, then nodded, leaning back on his knees, pulling his shirt off. He gasped as Lex's hands roamed over his chest, mapping every inch of skin. He wasn't used to people paying that kind of attention to him -- physically, but this... this felt so good. Clark's head lolled back and he closed his eyes, whimpering as Lex's fingers ghosted over his nipples, playing along his pecs, hitting the slightly ticklish spot just below his ribs. A chuckle brought him back.

"Like this, Clark?"

Not quite trusting his voice, Clark forced himself to look at Lex again, returning the wide grin with a pretty dopey one of his own.

"I'll take that as a yes." And Lex turned his attention back to Clark's body.

Looming over Lex, Clark realized he was slowly being stripped, while Lex was still dressed in his shirt and sweat pants. He scooted down a bit, unfortunately out of Lex's reach, but he had something better in mind. Pulling Lex up into a sitting position, he lifted up the shirt, getting it off in no time, hesitating for a moment, hands hovering at Lex's waist, eyes glued to Lex's pale, smooth chest.

Lex chuckled again, laying back down, thumbs hooked in the waistband of his sweats. A pained look suddenly crossed his face, as he tried to lift his hips.

Clark scrambled off the bed, kneeling at Lex's side, his hands covering Lex's. "Lex..?"

"It's ok, Clark, I'm just not quite used to this."

Gently, Clark pushed Lex's hands away, sliding one hand underneath Lex lower back, palm up to lift; he knew he might be showing a little too much of his strength, but he couldn't quite help himself. With his free hand, he gently pulled the sweats down, stopping dead, when he realized Lex wasn't wearing any underwear. Feeling the heat rise to his cheeks, he pulled the pants all the way off.

Lex was smiling at him again. "Clark I..."

Clark cleared his throat, then unbuttoned his jeans, held his breath for a second and then pushed both jeans and boxers down at the same time. Not ready to meet Lex's eye, Clark took a step closer to the bed, but kept his gaze down.

"Clark... look at me." When Clark didn't respond, Lex continued. "Please?"

He finally looked up, eyes gliding over long well-muscled legs, slim hips. Clark's face flushed again, as his attention was drawn to Lex's cock. "Oh..."

"Clark... it's ok if you don't..."

"Lex, no." Clark finally met the other man's gaze. "It's ok, it's just that... I haven't really done this..."

"Well -- I don't know if it'll ease your mind, but neither have I." Lex grin widened. "I mean, I've had sex before, but never with another guy," he frowned a little, "no matter what you might hear from others."

"No?" Clark was a little... surprised at that -- considering what he'd heard people say about Lex. And it should probably have been a little unsettling, but somehow, it only made Clark want this even more.

Lex was eyeing Clark's crotch, licking his lips, looking very much like a cat eyeing a bowl of cream. "Like that idea... Clark?"

Shivers ran up Clark's spine, then he nodded.

"What are you waiting for, then?" Lex reached out for him.

And a split second later, Clark curled up next to Lex on the bed. No matter how embarrassed he was at his own nakedness, he couldn't keep his hands off Lex. Leaning over, Clark aimed for a quick kiss, but Lex seemed to have other ideas. One arm curling around Clark's back, the other around his neck, keeping him in place. Not that Clark couldn't pull back, there was just no reason to, as his mouth was teased open, and Lex tried to suck the life out of him -- or so it seemed. All Clark could compare it to were the green rocks, and even those hadn't made him feel this weak -- or this good.

Gently, Lex struggled to get his strong leg in between Clark's -- and somehow the message got through to Clark's hazed mind. Shifting his hips, Clark slid his own thigh up against Lex's cock, and whimpered as the movement was enough to bring his own erection into contact with Lex's body.

Rocking lightly against each other, Clark took the opportunity to slide his hand down Lex's back, coming to a rest on his ass. Pushing himself against Lex, Clark pulled as well, and it didn't take long before they broke their frantic kissing, both breathing shallowly, panting moans as the movements became faster. Searching blindly, they found their way back into a kiss.

Clark broke the kiss again, burying his face against Lex's neck. Licking down Lex's neck, he moaned deep in his throat, concentrating on the feeling of their sweat slick skin against skin, the unfamiliar experience of his cock trapped between their bodies and Lex's heavy breathing in his ear.

With a low growl, Clark arched his back one last time and felt the red hot tension pooled in his groin peak, as he found his release. A moment later, Lex followed and Clark was amazed at Lex moaning his name against Clark's shoulder. And even though he realized the sticky wetness between them would eventually be uncomfortable, he couldn't really care less.

Lex, however, seemed to still have a few brain cells working. Reaching over the edge of the bed, he grabbed his own shirt, and wiped them both down as well as he could. Clark rolled unto his back, feeling Lex snuggling up against him. Clark finally found enough energy to reach out and pull the sheets over them both.

"Clark?"

"Mmm?"

"I think we need to talk."

"Can't it wait until the morning?" Clark tightened an arm around Lex.

"Your parents..."

"Won't be home until tomorrow night."

"Oh..."

"And yes, I'll be here when you wake up." A snicker from his friend made Clark smile.

Lex yawned. "Remind me to call in the staff tomorrow."

"And apologize to them." Clark's smile widened, as he reached out, turning off the bedside lights.

Lex sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

It was Clark's turn to yawn. "It'll be easier after a good night's sleep."

"And waking up with you -- here -- in the morning."

Clark chuckled sleepily. "You're a sap, Lex, you know that?"

"Myeah, but don't tell anyone. Don't wanna ruin my reputation" Lex breathing was already slowing.

"I won't..." Clark tightened his hold on Lex -- finally letting himself drift off into sleep.

The End


End file.
